Riding on the Trapar Wings
by Betsu
Summary: "I was killed. I lost all I loved, only to be saved and reform a new love. I hope that I can finally fix this horrible fairy tale..." - Miwa


Well here's my Redone Eureka 7 story… I think it'll be totally different… SO here we go! I also kinda got the idea from a friend on , so I credit this idea to you Ashi666!

The morning I left my house, would be the last day I'd ever see my family or friends faces.

-x-x-x-

It was a typical Wednesday morning; I was getting ready to leave home to head to my bus stop.

"Okay I'm gone Granny!" I shouted my morning farewell sentence. Little did I know, that I was about to see daylight for the last time. I turned my iPod on and picked my favorite song to listen to when walking; 'If today was your last day' by Nickelback.

I strolled down the sidewalk to my bus stop, it was a fairly long walk, and I'm the only kid who lives on this street. I stopped to tie my shoe when I heard a gunshot. When I looked up, the bullet had connected with my forehead, and I had heard the faint sound of screaming and an ambulance.

The last thing I heard was the intro to another song, it said:

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky…"_

-x-x-x-

I felt something tickle my cheek, and the smell of water and flowers teased my senses.

'_Am I really dead…? Is this…heaven?' _I thought

I heard light chuckling; it was ripe will old age, but youthful playfulness. I slowly opened my eyes. I began to sit up, and when I looked around, I saw a field full of plants and a river flowing through it. I looked up and saw what looked like Earth, only it was upside down.

"Where am I?" I asked to nobody.

"You're deep within the Scub Corals." I heard the same voice filled with age. I turned around and found an old man. "Who're you?"

"I am Gonzy…and you are suspended in a life and death situation." He replied. Gonzy was a short man who had long, gray hair tied into a pony tail. He also had a mustache that faded into his short beard. His eyes were closed, and his eye brows covered them. Gonzy was wearing a navy blue shirt with orange trimming and white with navy blue bands at the bottom of the capris. He also wore white slippers. A satchel and a carrying belt were worn too.

I was stunned. '_I'm…dead?' _I thought.

"Well…I have a proposition for you…I will give you your life back…but you'll have to become a Coralian. Hm?" he suggested. I thought about it. "Will I have the stuff I died with, in your world?" I asked

"Perhaps…" he said "But, you'll have to do something in my world. My world is still afraid of the Coralians. You seem like the type of girl to accept everything and everyone, yes?" He said

I nodded. "So I will assume that you want me to unite the Humans and these Coralians?" I said; he just nodded. "Alright Gonzy, I'll do it."

He nodded, and a few figures appeared. "Hello…I'm Adroc Thurston and this is my daughter, Diane Thurston" the man spoke, the girl next to him nodded. Adroc was wearing a light blue polo that was tucked into white slacks and he was wearing black shoes. His hair had two cowlicks; one going up and one in the back. The girl, Diane, was wearing a light blue dress with black tights and blue flats. Her hair was in a bob cut, which curled in.

"These two will tell you about the world you will soon live in" Gonzy said, and disappeared in a sweep of petals.

-x-x-x-

I spent the next few hours learning the basics of their world. About LFOs, KLFs, trapars and the Coralians and where they originated.

"So, we've told you everything you need to know, and you've agreed to our terms…so…" Diane said, she passed me a cup of water, and when I drank it, my dull brown eyes changed to a bright blue, before settling on pale lavender.

"What the..?" I began

"When you agreed to becoming a Coralian, the blood began to course through you, we just sped it up." She said

"Now, find my little brother Renton and tell him Dad and his Sister are fine. He glows red!" she yelled as if I was far away, they were. They were slowly creeping away and I soon found myself in a purple tube of light.

"Nngh!" I grunted before I blacked out.

-x-x-x-

When I came too, I found myself laying in a liquid.

'_Liquid?' _I thought. I opened my eyes to find the afternoon sky lights streaming through what appeared to be a lake. I pulled my legs out the lake, and over to the dry land. I stood up thankful that my iPod wasn't ruined.

I had found out that my outfit from my old world was altered.

My hair was still in a short bob cut, and my hair clips were on both sides; one holding my hair part and the other two holding the other hair behind my ear.

I was now in a black halter top that said 'Iron Maiden of Mystery' on it and my wrists had two bands on them both; one saying 'Gekko let's go!' and the other saying 'Ray-Out and Reff-In'. I was also wearing black military boots and white short shorts. I was wearing five belts that only went in one of the belt holes and looped in once. On my neck was a large gold choker that had 'M to A' engraved on it

My legs and boots were sopping wet, and they squished as I walked.

I found what seemed to be a small city. I then felt a rush of negative emotions that seemed to come with the wind, and then go.

'_What was that?' _I thought. I ran from the area where I felt it, fearing that I might be a target. I noticed a sign, 'Belrock Forest'. '_This is where I'm at…I wonder if I could get a ref board…' _I thought.

I decided to ask a local if they knew a mechanic. '_Something just feels right to ask that' _I got my answer. "Why yes, he lives a bit off from the city, just go down that road there." An old lady carrying a paper brown bag filled with fruits, her grandchild holding her hand and staring up at me.

"Thank you very much!" I said, before dashing off. I reached the run down mechanic shop and knocked on the door and waited.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming! But I don't have the money—"An old man said through the door, but stopped short when he noticed me. "Oh it's just a kid. Look, I don't know who sent you here, but this place isn't a playground." He scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

He had a reclining hairline, which was colored gray, due to old age. He was also wearing rimless glasses. He had on a white polo and the sleeves had a single red stripe going down the shoulders. There was also a matching pair of dark brown slacks and his black shoes.

"Uhm, I came here by my own free will. Some thing was drawing me here…I just needed directions." I said "I'm sorry; my name is...What is my name?"

The old man looked at me in wonder. "You don't know your own name, but you know something was calling you here? Kids these days." He said "You might aswell come inside…maybe you can pilot this junk. They just seem to pop up now, like daisies!"

I blinked my pale lavender eyes. I shrugged and walked in. The shop looks a lot nicer on the inside; maybe the exterior was to keep unwanted people away?

"So, what do you know?" he asked me

"Well…I know that this world is full of beings known as Coralians. Some can take forms of humans, which are called 'Blank Sheets' the others are known at Kute and Anti-body Coralians. They help defend the Scub Corals." I replied.

The old man had nodded, signaling me to continue, I did. "I also know of machines that are called LFOs. Some LFOs can only be piloted by the Blank Sheets and their destined partner…Trapars, are waves that the air has, which helps propel Trapar Boards, for the LFOs, and Refing Boards for the humans. There are also beings that resemble bird-like-fish, known as Skyfish." I finished

"Well…since you're here, and you have this strange look in your eyes, maybe you can pilot this LFO I found nearby. I made an Amita Drive for it too." He said

"I never did catch your name, may I ask?"

"I'm Axel Thurston. Father of Adroc Thurston." He said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Axel; I met your son; he's a nice man." I said. Axel's breath had hitched. "You…what?" he asked

"I said I had met your son…is something wrong?" I asked

"The only way to meet him is through the Scub Coral! How did?" he asked

"I am not really of this world. I was murdered in my own world. I was pulled into the minds of the Scub, where I was saved. I agreed to give up my humanity to live as a Coralian, but it'll take time…" I said. He nodded. I walked to the LFO and examined it. The LFO was completely jet black with red and white in specific areas. I climbed up to where the cockpit was and opened it. The inside had two seats and the seats were red. There was a blue headset visor on the pilot's side, and a regular head set in the Co-pilots side. I sat in the piloting seat and grabbed the handles. '_How…do you pilot this?' _I thought.

"Mr. Axel, if you don't mind, could you toss the Amita Drive up to me please?" I asked. A few seconds later, the drive was tossed into the cockpit. I closed the hatch and sat in still darkness. I felt around for the Compac Drive, and when I felt it, I inserted the drive.

The LFOs monitors started to spread across the cockpit, each one of the windows displayed a message: '_Welcome _' _a keyboard then popped up in front of me. I typed in the name '_Miwa' _which the screens all displayed and then vanished. '_Why did Miwa pop into my head? Was that my name before I died?' _I thought

The Amita Drive was shining a faint red color; letters then slowly floated up spelling '_A-U-R-E-K-A'. 'Aureka; is that the new 'Blank Sheet' I have to find?' _I thought.

I opened the cockpit and stood. Mr. Axel nodded his head "This hunk of Scub Machinery is yours. But where will you go?" he asked

"I'll follow my Amita Drive and listen to the Skyfish and the Trapar Waves. I think these things increase when a new Blank Sheet is born." I said, my face holding blankness, but energy and excitement in my eyes. "We'll go around this world together; I'll protect him, no matter what."

Axel chuckled. _'Just like Renton when he met Eureka…he was head over heels with her…I hope they're fine where ever they are.' _Axel thought. He tossed the keys up to me and I nodded, he also pointed into the corner to a sleek black ref board. It was completely black, save for the red spots for where the feet go. I grabbed it and placed it behind my seat; Axel had built in a ref holder on both sides.

I glanced at the Amita Drive, it was faintly glowing. '_I'll assume that it'll get stronger as I get closer…Aureka…I'll find you!' _I thought before turning on the ignition and backing out the garage. I had felt the Trapar Waves on my way here; they were too weak to be used, so I stuck to driving in the ravines and on the hill sides.

-X-X-X-

I was asleep when I heard light thumping on the LFO. Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I glanced at the clock that was beaming red at me. '_It's 8:45 in the morning, who in their right mind is out here in a deserted area for Pete's sake!' _I thought. I opened my cockpit to have a small pebble land on my head.

"Ow" I said. I looked up and saw two kids; one had long wavy blond hair and the other had short, messy black hair. The girl was in what seemed to be a pink short poncho and had on white capris with pink sandals. She was holding, what appeared to be, a sleeping baby panda. Her skin was a pale color and her eyes were a dark blue. The boy next to her had darker skin, almost like an almond color. He had clear gray eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white cargo shorts with blue sneakers.

"What do you think she is?" the black haired boy asked

"I dunno Terra, she might be a Coralian, but she doesn't have the weird hair!" the blonde answered the boy; Terra.

"Hey, can you talk?" he asked. He obviously didn't hear my 'Ow' a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, I can." I answered "Who are you?"

"I'm Terra, and the girl next to me is Hana and the panda she's holding is real, his name is Botan" he said, the blonde girl waving. "We saw this LFO and we thought it might have been dead. This is where Hana and I play."

I nodded. "Where are your parents? You're out in a deserted area, they'll be worried." I said, combing my messy short brown hair with my fingers.

The duo's faces had lost the radiant shine and now took on a remorseful face. Hana had spoken. "We lost out parents in an explosion. They worked at a medical lab, co-working friends, where a new worker who was told to mix some chemicals added the wrong one. It caused a huge explosion and radiation with in a 50 kilometer radius."

I shook my head. "So you two have been on your own?" I asked

They nodded. "Terra works as a Mechanic helper, and I work as a Café Waitress. We get by." She said

'_That's no way for kids to live…even if they look capable. I want to take them with me…' _I thought

"Well…seeing as to you two don't have a 'home' why not come with me? I'm travelling and I'm searching for someone. You can sleep in the Co-pilots seat, alright?" I said.

"Well Hana, I have no objections. I just want to know if you're fine with it." Terra said, hoping.

"Well, we'll have to stock up on food with what money we do have, miss?" Hana had asked

"I'm Miwa, and this is my LFO, Nirvana." I said, a smile gracing my face. The two kids jumped into the co-pilot's seat and I closed the hatch. I turned on the monitors and switched over to view mode; we could see outside, but nothing could see inside. "If you two don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I said, as I steered, "I'm 17"

"Well, Hana is 14, and I'm younger than her by two years, so…I'm 12" Terra said

"Oh I see." I said as I drove into the town of Barrigan. The town was lively; children were running around chasing each other with sticks and other little toys, adults were conversing carelessly as they browsed through shops and ate. Street performers were getting audiences and tips for a good show. I parked Nirvana behind an abandoned building.

"Alright, you have an hour to tell your managers that you're leaving and the extra time to gather food. I'll go get us lunch and dinner." I said, my voice holding no room for arguments. The two kids nodded and ran off. I shouted after them "I'll be here! Just look for a red tree in front of a ruined building!"

-X-X-X-

I strode into town, looking the shops up and down. I decided on buying pizza for dinner and light sandwiches for lunch. If we're taking to the skies, I don't want them air sick in my LFO. I also picked up a blanket and pillows for them. I came back to the building to see Hana holding a bag full of fruits and vegetables and Terra holding a bag filled with water and medicine.

"I wasn't sure if we'd get sick and if we'd need medicine…this is all our savings from our jobs. Our managers understood and let us go without questions." Terra said

I felt a swift wind and a shadow loom over me before disappearing as soon as I turned.

"Huh?" I asked

"Well, if you're done spacing Miwa, let's go!" Terra snapped me out of my stupor as he called, already climbing up Nirvana.

I clicked open the hatch, where I heard the low scream of Terra. I bolted up the Nirvana and looked inside.

Inside Nirvana was a boy who looked to be my age. He had shoulder length emerald green hair that pieces of it draped in the front of his face as he was sleeping. He had pale skin and was wearing what seemed to be an oversized t-shirt that read the numbers '00-00-02' on it.

'_00-00-02? What is that, some kind of model number?' _I questioned myself. I placed the pizza box in my seat and crept over to the sleeping boy. I shook him a couple of times, my Amita Drive flashing like crazy the entire time.

"Hey…I'm going to need you to wake up or say something if you can hear me. Hey!" I said, gently shaking the boy. I heard a few groans of protest, but they sounded so automated, like the boy had no emotion.

"Maybe he's hungry. I know I sleep when I'm hungry, right Hana?" I heard Terra's voice pipe in. "Maybe" I replied back

I grabbed a slice of pizza, now warm from being out side for too long, and wafted it to his nose. I was rewarded with a loud growling from his stomach. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of lavender purple eyes. '_Coralian, this is the Blank Sheet!_' I thought.

"Can you talk?" I asked him, excitement was evident on my face; I found the Blank Sheet without even having to look!

He stared at me, before responding "Yes…I can…" his voice was hoarse, probably from running.

"Okay, look you have to come with me—"I had begun before he shouted

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE FACILITY!"

"Terra; I'm scared!" Hana said. I looked at the boy, before gently wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Poor thing, whatever they did to you, I am positive that I will not take you back there. I was asked to find you, but I only arrived here yesterday. The fact that you made it here, made it to me, is proof that you're safe." I said, my voice trying to soothe the fear that formed around him. His shuddering had stopped and I smiled. He tried to mimic me, but failed. I laughed "We'll work on smiling later. What's your name?"

"They called me 00-00-02, named after 00-00-01, but I heard 'Aureka' being whispered around me when I woke up in the facility and what's laughing?" he replied

I smiled; my face lighting up. "Well Aureka, my name is Miwa, the girl behind me is Hana and the boy next to her is Terra. The animal in Hana's arms is called a Panda, his name is Botan. And a Panda is a type of bears.**"** I introduced, the two kids waved, Aureka just looked confused. Terra laughed and Hana giggled.

"Aureka, laughing is something you do when something is funny and waving is a way to communicate or to say hello" I explained. He nodded and waved back at the two kids.

"Well Hana, Terra, one of you will sit in Aureka's lap and one will sit in mine. Pick your care taker!" I joked

Terra picked Aureka and Hana sat in my lap. Aureka had already slipped his headset on, I followed suit ad I slid my visor on. Inside the screening of the visor, was a monitor that was flashing 'No Enemies detected'. I lifted the visor up, and kept the headphones on. I closed the hatch and turned on the interior lights, before turning the ignition and driving off.

"So, Aureka, what do you think of Miwa?" Terra asked

"Huh?" Aureka replied, his face blank, but his eyebrows twitching in an upward movement.

"What do ya mean 'Huh'? I think Miwa's pretty cool! Why, it isn't every day you seen an LFO that is all black. The majority of LFOs or KLFs are bright colors, but Miwa's is as black as the night sky!" Terra said in awe. Hana was just reading a book she bought and eating a sandwich.

"I don't know." Aureka finally answered.

Terra gave a groan of dissatisfaction. I chuckled. "What's so funny Miwa?" he asked

"Nothing really, it's just that Aureka is what we call a 'Blank Sheet'. He's a human form Coralian that has no knowledge of how humans feel and think. He does know fear and speech" I said as we drove on the beach side. I glanced out the window and saw Skyfish. "Alright! Aureka, you know how to pilot right?" I asked

He nodded. "They taught all artificial Coralians and me how to pilot." He said as he grabbed the controls. I switched over to mech mode; Nirvana rose up into the sky, a red streak of trapar flowing behind us, the sunset dancing across the water and through the trapar wave.

"Alright kiddies…the 'Adults' here have to pilot, and we can't pilot if you don't stop wriggling and moving!" I said jokingly. Terra and Hana giggled. Hana snuggled Botan closer, who yawned in peace. Aureka gave out a small chuckle. "You're getting better! Quick learner…" I praised. He glanced at me and went back to looking out his windshield.

"Goodnight Hana, Terra. Don't worry, I'll protect you two and Aureka" I said looking out my window and at the moon, which had carvings in it.

'_Gonzy, I hope you have a plan behind this!'_

-X-X-X-

YEAH MAN! HERES MY EUREKA 7 STORY, BUT REDONE TO MAKE IT EPICZ! 8D

Also…I'm a little tired. -I've been on a coughing spree- So reviews are awesome and Critique is EPICSAUCE!

Also no 2: I was mad. Bryke –Creators of Korra—thought it'd be funny to troll the Borra fans (Bolin and Korra) so yeah…go check it out if you don't know what I'm ravin on about. Okay guys, so yeah I'm done here! My Amour Sucre/MyCandyLove chapter two is coming soon, so keep a look out gaiz 83

~Betsu


End file.
